Operation: DANGER
by JCfever
Summary: What happens when Numbuh 3 is attacked by a vicious dog and they accuse a certain cat of doing it? My first KND fanfic. Please R&R. Next chapter isn't part of the story!
1. Unexpected

This is my first KND fanfic. I don't know how good it'll be so…just bear with me. (P.S. the summary I put in my profile for this story was pretty lame, just to let you know -). But all in all, I hope you like it.

This is a sort of romantic fanfiction (3/4ness). Sorry if the characters are OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Kids Next Door.

Hope you like it. Please, R&R. And I do except flames. The gentle, possibly helpful, flames. Everyone staresopens 1 eye Heh heh, right, now where was I? Ah, yes. The story, well, I'm gonna keep meditating or do something peaceful while you read. gets up on 1 leg and flaps hands like wings, as to pose some sort of peaceful bird

Kids Next Door

Operation: DANGER

Dog

Attacks

Normal

Girl

Ever-so

Roughly

Numbuh 3 hummed as she skipped down the side walk. She had just gone down to the toy store to see if anymore Rainbow Monkeys had been released. There weren't so she decided to go back to the tree house.

She kept walking (or skipping) until she saw a cat walk up to her. It purred as it sat down and looked at her.

"Hey, kitty!" she exclaimed and bent down to pet it. It purred some more and gradually rubbed up against her arm. She noticed the fence between the yard the cat came from and the yard next to it, but it didn't bother her.

She petted the kitty some more. Then, the kitten looked in the direction of the next house and was about to back away when it heard a sound, but thought against it and instead…ran in the opposite direction.

Numbuh 3 got back up. She was dumbfounded (**A/N:** I didn't really know what to put.) She looked towards the direction the cat ran to.

"Ok…bye," she said. She turned around to see if something scared the harmless feline. Nothing was there so she cautiously started to walk again. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard a growl. She looked and still nothing was there. She then walked faster.

Suddenly, she heard it again, only this time it was louder. She turned around to see a vicious dog (from the yard the cat ran away from) coming right for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the tree house, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were playing video games, Numbuh 5 was on the other couch looking at a magazine, and Numbuh 1 was checking to see if there was any super big mission that day. Numbuhs 2 and 4 were vigorously pressing buttons until the screen flashed, "Player One Wins!"

"Yes!" Numbuh 2 shouted. Numbuh 4 mumbled something and threw the controller on the ground. But then he picked it up so he could play again. Then, he thought of something.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"She went to see if there were anymore Rainbow Monkeys down at the toy store," Numbuh 5 answered.

"Ugh, again!" Numbuh 4 shouted. (**A/N:** You remember the last time from R.A.I.N.B.O.W?)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was getting late and Numbuh 3 still hadn't come back.

"Boy, I wonder what's taking Numbuh 3 so long," Numbuh 2 sighed.

"I know. Numbuh 5 thought she would've been here hours ago," Numbuh 5 said.

Then, Numbuh 1 walked in, casually.

"What's going on, team?" he asked with his hands behind his back.

"Numbuh 3's not back from looking at those stupid Rainbow Monkeys," Numbuh 4 protested.

"Hmm, I wonder what could be taking her so long," Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, Numbuh 5 doesn't think she should've taken this long," Numbuh 5 said.

"We probably should go look for her," Numbuh 2 suggested.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The four kids walked down the way Numbuh 3 had gone. Numbuh 1 was up front, Numbuhs 2 and 5 in the middle, and Numbuh 4 was trudging along in the back. They kept walking until they passed Lizzie's house. When she saw them she ran up to them.

"Hi, Nigie!" Lizzie exclaimed in her lovey-dovey voice.

"Lizzie, am I glad to see you," Numbuh 1 said.

"We are?" Numbuh 4 mumbled. Numbuh 2 elbowed him. But nobody else heard him.

"Listen, have you seen Numbuh 3 at all today?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Um…yeah, she walked by here this morning," she said.

"Ok. I was just checking. Thanks, Lizzie," Numbuh 1 said.

"Bye, guys!"

They ran a little bit further and stopped when they didn't see her. They then decided to split up. Numbuh 4 went a different way, and stopped dead in his tracks when he found something. He gasped and told the others to come and look at what he found.

They all looked at what he was pointing to. It was a piece of Numbuh 3's shirt. Numbuh 4 picked it up. But threw it back down when he realized it was covered with saliva.

"Man, did Numbuh 3, like, get lost or something and then get hungry and try to eat herself?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

Numbuh 5 turned to him.

"You got a big imagination, don't you?" she said.

"Well, whatever, let's just keep looking, she's obviously got to be close," Numbuh 1 urged them.

Numbuh 4 walked down the sidewalk in hopes to find his friend. He walked a little farther, in silence, until he came up to a house with muddy paw (and foot) prints (because of the mud that was there) scattered all over.

Then, he gasped again. He had found Numbuh 3, alright, but she was on the ground, parts of her shirt were torn, and she had cuts all over her, blood oozing from them. But her hands were the worst. Her hands had what looked like dog bites on them, especially her fingers. He ran over to her. He called to the others.

"Guys, I-I think I f-found Numbuh 3," he stuttered. He knelt down beside her. When the others arrived, they all gasped too. Numbuh 3 was awake and she sat up. She groaned in pain.

"Numbuh 2, go back to the tree house and get the AMBULACE!" Numbuh 1 comanded.

Kids Next Door

AMBULANCE:

Auto

Mobile

Built

Using

Lights

As

No

Current

Exception

(**A/N:** I know corny. But that's all I can think of in a short period of time. ;))

A few minutes later, Numbuh 2 came back with the AMBULANCE. They helped Numbuh 3 get in. Before they all got in, they heard a meow. Sitting down behind them was the same cat that Numbuh 3 was petting earlier that day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yay! A cliffy! I know, I know, it's odd to have one on the first chapter and it doesn't seem like much of a cliff-hanger, but take my word for it, it is. You'll see why I stopped here later on. Good news, you can use the AMBULACE if you ask permission to first and you guys can help me out. Just tell give me ideas for the next chapter if you want. Please R&R.


	2. Bad Cat?

Thanks for the reviews everybody.

**Riobella:** Don't worry, she won't die. Even though that was supposed to be a secret.

**flirtykuki:** Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as possible…actually, if you're reading this, it's got to be updated…duh, me.

**Loveforbb:** I know it's so sad. But anyway I'll try to update as much as I can.

**GoldenFlither:** Actually I do like cats, but none taken. Thanks for the great review.

Thank you all for reviewing. Now on to chapter 2.

**Bad Cat?**

Numbuhs 1 and 5 were the last ones to get in the A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. They looked at the cat then back at each other.

"Y'know, maybe we should bring this cat back to the tree house with us. Maybe it has something to do with Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 suggested.

Numbuh 1 nodded in agreement. Numbuh 5 picked the cat up and held it in her arms. It purred, gently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got back to the tree house, they studied the mysterious cat. First off, its fur was between a gray and a black and it had a white chest, white paws, and the tip of its tail was white. Its muzzle was white also and it had round, green eyes. But the thing that concerned them the most was that its paws weren't so white anymore. Instead, they were a reddish color. A red that was identical to the color of blood.

Numbuh 3 was alright by then. All her wounds were bandaged up and she was fine. When the cat saw her come into the room, it went up to her and sat down. It meowed once, and she picked it up. She cradled it in her arms and started calmly talking to it. She stroked its warm, soft fur.

She went into the living room area (**A/N:** at least I think that's what it's called.) She sat down with the cat still in her arms. Not long after, Numbuh 4 came into the room.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 said. She looked over in his direction and smiled.

"Do you want to hold Fluffy?" she asked him.

"Who the heck is Fluffy?" he asked.

"That's what I named this cat. Its real name is Ms. Fluffykins, but I wanted to shorten it," she replied.

"No, I don't want to hold that fur ball!" he shouted.

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 4," she pleaded.

He sighed in annoyance. "Numbuh 3, aren't you aware that that cat probably caused what happened to you?" Numbuh 4 said.

"But…" she started until the others came in the room.

"Numbuh 3, we have to get rid of that cat," Numbuh 1 stated.

"But why? Can't we keep it?" Numbuh 3 begged.

"No, because it would shed everywhere," said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah and we don't have a litter box," stated Numbuh 2.

"And it would tear everything up," Numbuh 4 convinced.

Numbuh 3 glanced in Numbuh 5's direction.

"Don't look at me, girl. I don't want that thing here either."

"Ok," Numbuh 3 sighed. She hugged the cat one more time before heading outside. The others followed close behind. Knowing her, she might just hide it somewhere and come back for it when they were all asleep before bringing it inside and hiding it in her room or something.

After they got out there, Numbuh 3 put the cat down gently. She stroked it one last time before telling it goodbye.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone was now heading toward their rooms since it was getting dark. Numbuh 4 was about to head to his room, when something pulled him back.

"Shhh!" it was Numbuh 3. "Follow me to my room. There's something I need to show you."

When they got to her room, Numbuh 3 checked to make sure nobody was outside her room. Then, she closed the curtain and told Numbuh 4 to follow her. She walked over toward one of her stuffed animals. Numbuh 4 just stood silently near the entrance to her room, tapping his foot impatiently and looking around at all the stuffed animals. A few seconds later, Numbuh 3 came back with something in her arms. It was a blanket wrapped around something.

"What's that?" Numbuh 4 asked her.

Numbuh 3 lifted the top of the blanket indicating a furry little face.

"Numbuh 3! You were supposed to get rid of that thing, remember!" he shouted.

"Shhh, I know, but I just couldn't," Numbuh 3 whispered.

"Well, I'm going to tell the others about this. HEY, NUMBUH 1, COME LO…!" Numbuh 4 started to yell, but was stopped by Numbuh 3 covering his mouth with her hand.

"No, Numbuh 4, be quiet!" Numbuh 3 whispered.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Could you, please, keep this a secret?" she asked politely.

WMaulsliycaAndddKiucktiCfhoirceker

(Bet you can't guess what that says) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter even though it was a tad bit shorter. The cat I'll have to explain to you more about in the next chapter because I have to get off the computer. Please R&R.


	3. Catastrophe

Thanks for the reviews:

**Riobella: **Thanks, I think the cat sounds cute too.

**Kkndfan08:** Ok, thanks for the review!

**Chapter summary:** The sector's going to watch a movie. But what happens when the cat interferes? P.S This will be a little cute at the end.

**Chapter updated: **10/30/05

**Chapter genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND.

**Cat-astrophe**

Numbuh 4 paced around the room.

"Why would I want to keep it a secret," he asked her, "I don't even like the thing,"

"Oh please, Numbuh 4, you have to," Numbuh 3 begged. She had let go of the cat by then. Numbuh 4 looked at her.

"Oh, alright," he said in defeat.

"Yay! Oh thank you, Numbuh 4!" she said, hugging him.

"Now, all we have to do is…" Numbuh 3 was about to say when she realized the cat was gone.

"Uh-oh. Kitty? Kitty, where are you?" she called. Numbuh four sighed in disgust.

"Don't tell me you lost the fur ball!" he said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps out in the hall (**A/N:** hee hee, that rhymes). Numbuh 3 just prayed none of them found the kitten.

"Numbuh 3, what's going on in here?" it was Numbuh 1.

"Uh, nothing," she said.

"Well, anyway, before you and…Numbuh 4?" he wondered why Numbuh 4 was in Numbuh 3's room, but he shrugged the thought away, "whatever, before you and Numbuh 4 get ready for bed, why don't we all watch a movie?"

"But I thought we were…?" Numbuh 3 started to say, but glanced at the clock only to see that it was 7:30.

"Well, we kind of lost track of time," Numbuh 1 admitted.

"But you don't seem like the one to want to watch a movie, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing else to do so Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 kept begging me," Numbuh 1 replied.

"That doesn't sound like Numbuhs 2 and 5 to me," Numbuh 3 said.

"I know…they got there stupid annoying robot to do it," Numbuh 1 said in a low voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They all met in the living area. Once everyone sat down, they put the tape in. (**A/N:** here's the order they're sitting in: Numbuhs 1 and 5 get two couches to themselves, I think there are three couches…oh well Numbuhs 3 and 4 get a couch to themselves, and Numbuh 2 sits beside the couch Numbuh 5 is on.)

Anyway, once they sat down, Numbuh 3 couldn't help but wonder where Kitty had gone. She let the thought go and hoped the others wouldn't see it.

After they all got settled in (the lights were out, they had popcorn and soda, and they had everything else they could possibly want) they finally started the movie. It wasn't far into the movie when Numbuh 3 thought she heard a faint noise behind her. She knew who it was. Kitty.

Numbuh 3 turned around but didn't see her. She shrugged. But not long after, Numbuh 4 started tapping her on the shoulder. She looked over at him.

"Look," he whispered, pointing over toward Numbuh 2. She looked and sure enough there was Kitty. She was going near the popcorn dish. Numbuh 3 panicked. Numbuh 4 thought quickly. As soon as the cat started shuffling its nose around the popcorn bowl and it made a sound, Numbuh 4 quickly reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn and at the same time grabbed the cat.

"Phew," Numbuhs 3 and 4 whispered. But the cat got so startled at the quick grab, that she jumped off the couch. She made her way over to Numbuh 5.

"Man, that girl in the background sure looks cute," Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 5 just looked at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she bent down to get some popcorn. Well, that solved that problem. Only now Numbuhs 3 and 4 had to figure out how to get the cat off the top of the couch. Numbuh 3 whispered something in Numbuh 4's ear. He nodded his head and got up from the couch quietly as not to disturb the others. He slowly crept behind Numbuh 2 and headed for the couch that Numbuh 5 was on.

As planned, Numbuh 3 screamed. Everyone, except Numbuh 4 of course, turned toward her, but not before Numbuh 1 paused the movie. That's when Numbuh 4 made a grab for the cat. Unfortunately, she got away. The bad part was, when Kitty got down, she made a loud thud when she hit the ground. The good news was nobody heard her because, at that same instant, Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 3 what was wrong.

"Oh, sorry, it was just a spider," Numbuh 3 laughed nervously. They shrugged and started the movie again. Numbuh 4 returned to his seat on the couch and told Numbuh 3 that he didn't get the cat. Numbuh 3 heard a soft padding of Kitty's paws behind her. She watched as the cat came up to her. She jumped up on the couch and sat between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 smiled slightly. Numbuh 3 picked Kitty up in her arms and carried her to her room where she had a cage for the silly feline.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Numbuh 3 came back out again, she was exhausted. And that went for Numbuh 4 as well. Both of them would've laid down if it were just one of them. The good thing was nobody seemed to notice they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't long before the movie was over. It was about 10:00. Numbuh 1 got up and stretched.

"Well, I guess the movie wasn't that bad, but it's getting late, so we better start heading to bed," Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah, I'm bushed," Numbuh 2 admitted. Numbuh 1 realized Numbuh 2 might need some help putting everything away.

"Hey, Numbuh…" Numbuh 1 shouted but was interrupted by Numbuh 5, who shushed him.

"What!" Numbuh 1 whispered. Numbuh 5 pointed over toward Numbuhs 3 and 4. She smiled slightly. Numbuh 3 was lying down, asleep. It was obvious that she had laid down first because her head was toward the center of the couch and her feet were tucked up close to her. Then, there was Numbuh 4. He was about in the same position as Numbuh 3, with his head in the center and everything. The only difference was that his head was on top of hers along with his hand, which is why they figured Numbuh 3 had laid down first. They were sound asleep!

Numbuh 2 snickered. Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Should we wake them up?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"Nah, we should just let them rest," Numbuh 5 answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well, I hoped you liked it. I'd say it was a little bit longer. I had fun writing this chapter. Oh and if you were wondering if the cats paws still had blood on them, yes just a little. The next chapter will be a Halloween chapter.


	4. Help!

**Note:** This is not a real chapter!

Hey, everybody, I'm on the verge of writing a new chapter but I don't have any good ideas of what to write! Can you guys help me, please?

Now initially I would do the same contest I'm doing for my DP story and you can do it if you want. Just go to: http/ . Look at the bottom where it says **Hey, everybody, I'm having a contest!** Just change the letters DP to KND, ok. Have fun. But remember, you don't have to do this. You can just give me some. I'm just desperate for ideas! Please help!

Thank you,

Caddia


End file.
